


薄荷涼菸

by ali110999, jumpxsymphony



Series: Mint Cigarette [1]
Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: Alpha! Bottom! Ashin, Alpha!Top!Monster, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Band Fic, First Time, High School, M/M, RPS - Freeform, first heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 加入吉他社的決定改變了他的一生，因為他遇到溫尚翊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前與老月開的腦洞，現在回頭看可能有些不盡完善甚至煩人的地方，但因為很好笑就還是不改了。感謝老月與我半夜鬼叫以及寫好香的文，乓貢貢。

 

 

　　高中之前他就知道自己是Alpha，因為他比同齡人發育更好，甚至比全國的平均男性身高還要高，還有在第一次自慰的時候就發現成結的肌肉就埋在私密的根部。

　　但是他不太像是一般媒體或健教課本上塑造的Alpha，他並不容易動怒，甚至還有點感情氾濫，對氣味也不特別敏感。曾經一位Omega在課堂上突然發情，性別向不明確的男孩和女孩們都被影響了般秩序大亂，而他，一個不成熟的Alpha卻對那絲絲香甜的賀爾蒙一點感覺都沒有。

　　陳信宏開始覺得自己是個擁有比較好基因的Beta，他甚至對這個猜測充滿信心，他可不想肩負要成為戰士或領導者的責任，他可以認份做他喜歡的事情，安安穩穩的長大，不會被那些狗屁賀爾蒙搞得亂七八糟。

 

　　事實是他錯了，陳信宏是一個擁有良好基因的Alpha，但他不敏感的嗅覺讓他分不出其他人的性別，他自己身上的味道似乎也是，一個Omega說他非常令人安心，一點都不像是侵略性強的Alpha。

　　那個女孩真的很可愛，相處久了就知道她聞起來像天然的柑橘和鼠尾草。陳信宏還是沒對這樣的感覺動情，他一邊在課本的空白處畫畫一邊想著，當一個Alpha真的很麻煩，他也從沒遇見另一個同齡的Alpha，在極需團體認同的年紀他覺得自己有點格格不入，就算許多人會羨慕他的性別。

　　加入吉他社的決定改變了他的一生，因為他遇到溫尚翊。

　　

　　溫尚翊是他遇過最瘦小的男生，但氣勢不輸給任何一個籃球隊的學長；吉他還彈得扯好，那時候學校都流傳吉他社來了很強的學弟就是在說他，封閉和絃？16歲的陳信宏怎麼會知道那是什麼技巧。

　　他會稱讚他圖畫得很好，也會教他數學，雖然陳信宏的高中生涯數學還是被當得很慘。在走廊上遇到還會打招呼，連班上的同學他可能都還不是很熟的時候他卻和溫尚翊混得很好。

　　每次和他站在一起都能看見他頭頂的髮漩，那人聞起來是濃濃的菸味，和幾個學長的味道很像。有幾次社團活動他和學長們要溜到大樓死角抽涼的，他都會把菸遞到陳信宏面前。

　　濾嘴裡有顆晶球捏破就會有薄荷味，不抽菸的陳信宏很喜歡代勞這個工作，之後每次溫尚翊都會拿給他捏，雖然他也並不是很愛抽涼菸。

　　「怪獸哩在欉啥？」學長在門口說。

　　「謀啦，我在等阿信。」

　　「捏濾嘴喔？齁，這是馬子在做的捏。」

　　「幹，你聽聽你在說三小拉哈哈哈。」

 

　　他發現自己有點臉紅了。

　　溫尚翊是個Alpha，他渾身散發著野心勃勃、信心滿滿與他的外型不符的氣味，和他成為朋友之後陳信宏才發現自己的遲鈍是怎麼一回事。

　　這發生在溫尚翊彈琴的時候，那雙黝黑的雙眼看著他時這個突如其來的靈感擊中了他，他喜歡眼前這個Alpha，他是同性戀。

 

 

－

 

　　深深的吸一口氣，鼻腔裡完美複製了他所處的環境。中庭樟樹的木香、老舊教室堆積的灰塵、重新上漆的刺鼻溶劑、吉他鋼弦的特殊銹味，還有吉他社社員每個人的氣息。

　　大多數的Beta，一個Omega（沒發過情，是發育比較晚嗎？）兩個學姊和一個學長是Alpha。溫尚翊揉揉鼻子，這些濃烈的味道常讓他的精神渙散，還好他是個學習能力很好的人，無論是吉他還是控制專注力都容易上手。

　　拿著新的譜隨意彈著最基本的指法，學長在台上說期末發表的節目，他抬頭起來剛好看到同年級的陳信宏。這個人的味道很淡，幾乎沒有味道，令他很自在。這是他對陳信宏的第一印象。

 

　　他猜不出陳信宏的性別，因為他同時擁有Alpha的修長身材、Beta的溫和個性和客觀來說不能否認的，Omega的討喜外表。他還有很好的屁股（溫尚翊的標準是臀部，剛好陳信宏符合了這個條件）和白皙皮膚，要猜的話他會猜陳信宏是個發育良好的Omega，適合娶回家的那種。

 

　　直到他們混得夠熟了他才敢問，答案也差點讓嘴角的那根菸滑掉。

　　「真的假的啦，麥齁拎北唬洨喔！」

　　「欸你講話很難聽欸。」

　　「謀啊，」他把身子往後傾，盯著對方多肉豐潤的臀部，「你的卡稱生成這樣，你跟我說你是Alpha喔？」

　　「你在注意我的屁股喔？」

　　「還長這麼可愛，夭壽鬼喔，老子還以為自己已經夠不像Alpha咧。」

　　陳信宏在笑，他的嘴就像貓吃了魚那樣往兩邊翹起，溫尚翊嗅到他的賀爾蒙，淡淡的像是他的涼菸。

　　「怪獸你覺得我長得很可愛喔？」

　　「神精喔，被我說可愛有甚麼好高興的啦。」

　　他還是笑著，嗯，他確實覺得陳信宏長得很可愛。

 

 

－

 

　　早上醒來他的內褲黏黏的，因為溫尚翊在他的夢裡。他突然覺得很不甘心，他的高中生活會毀在這個小矮子身上，還被他稱讚很可愛，他心裡的小鹿根本就在那瞬間一頭撞死，掙扎的餘力都沒有。

　　陳信宏一邊洗內褲一邊打哈欠，希望今天不會遇到他，不然太尷尬了，他撇了一眼鏡子中的自己，光是想到他就滿臉通紅，身為一個Alpha會不會太糗了。

 

　　事實是不可能不遇到溫尚翊，期末發表快到了他們每天都會課後練習，於是在經過兩堂難熬的英文課和兩堂熟睡的數學課，陳信宏在社團教室坐立難安，溫尚翊的手臂都快碰到他了。

　　他想到早上那個害他夢遺的夢，雖然溫尚翊在裡面什麼都沒做，但是後果很難堪。抱著吉他，樂譜上的符號他一個都看不懂，都是因為他旁邊這個傢伙，一定是抽完菸才來練習的吧，聞起來太糟糕的好了。

　　他吸吸鼻子，摸摸鬢角，並在有人過來帶走溫尚翊的時候鬆了一口氣。怪獸不在旁邊的空檔他終於用上了他的專注力，把幾個和弦反復彈了幾次，直到溫尚翊回到他原本的位置。

　　「幹石錦航這個北七。」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「以為他要找我去抽菸，結果多出來一個不認識的人。」

　　「蛤，好驚悚喔，是卡到嗎。」

　　「幹，陳信宏你在說什麼，現在四月又不是七月。」

　　「不然你說多一個人。」

　　溫尚翊突然停下來，睜大他的眼睛瞪著陳信宏，和他心裡那隻死掉的小鹿，他有預感再這樣被看著久一點那隻小鹿就會滿血復活，然後再一次撞死自己。

　　「我剛剛被告白了。」

 

　　他心中的小鹿在哭泣，或是他的眼睛真的濕濕的，單戀真的太困難了，比那些物理化學還難懂，他也不是故意喜歡上覺得他可愛、覺得他有個好屁股的同性男生，還為他夢遺，他的高中生活真是虧大了。

　　「蛤，有人喜歡你這款的喔？還是小隻馬正夯？」

　　「拎北是稀有Alpha逆，怎麼不搶手。」

　　「啊你答應了嗎？」

　　「北七逆，我又不認識他幹嘛答應。」

　　噢不，小鹿已經停止哭嚎，嘴角好像上揚的太明顯了一點。

　　「可以交一個女朋友啊。」

　　溫尚翊又盯著他看了，脖子後面熱熱的，他祈禱著紅暈不要漲到臉上，不然對方會馬上看穿他的心思。

　　「至少要比你可愛才行吧。」

 

　　陳信宏的內心小鹿又撞死了，他本人則是丟下吉他以百米的速度離開了現場，留下什麼都搞不清楚的溫尚翊和看了鬧劇一場的石錦航。

 

 

－

 

　　「要和拎北交往一定要超正。」

　　「溫尚翊你什麼條件去要求別人啊？」

　　「憑我的長相和褲檔裡的黑龍怎麼可能對方不正。」

　　「啊你的超正是要多正，蛤？新來的學妹還是那個Omega夠不夠正？」

　　從教學大樓五樓看下去，暑假過了少了很多熟識面孔，溫尚翊在高二就覺得他是師大附中老鳥了，加上他還算是個風雲人物，除了身高迷你之外就是個典型的Alpha，人稱溫怪獸，但是他可沒在肖想任何一個新來的學弟或學妹。

　　「拜託，至少要陳信宏這麼正吧。」

　　錢佑達的下巴差點從五樓掉到一樓。

　　「溫尚翊你是吃錯藥喔？我都不知道你對陳信宏這麼深情欸。」

　　「甲賽啦，我是在討論外表好嗎。」

 

　　那個美術班的陳信宏，還變成吉他社社長了，溫怪獸是他的副社長。陳信宏比他還受歡迎，應該都是歸功於他Alpha的身材、Beta的個性和Omega的臉蛋。

　　大概會有很多學弟妹會衝著他的臉來參加社團，想到就覺得應該來抽一根菸，雖然溫尚翊比他還要早先被人告白，可是累積起來的次數陳信宏已經超越他了。果然學長姐都喜歡那款的，趁畢業之前趕快告白，賭看看是否可以釣到一個Alpha伴侶。

　　欸，還有很多Alpha啊（例如溫尚翊自己和隔壁班老王）幹嘛一直纏著新任吉他社社長。帶著這樣的阿雜心情，開學第三天他才和陳信宏見上面，他們要討論社課第一節的內容。

 

　　陳信宏也長得太他媽的高了。

　　瞪著兩個月不見朋友，溫尚翊覺得基因在跟他開玩笑，他卻還是頂著那張笑臉，翹起來的嘴唇和貓一樣。

　　「太扯了，你是長高了十公分嗎？」

　　「嗯？沒啊，長了五公分而已，哪有十公分這麼誇張。」

　　「怎麼可能－－」

　　「欸阿信，怪獸早上說他的馬子要長得比你正。」

　　冷不防的錢佑達插在他們的話題中間，溫尚翊生為Alpha的天性在此刻爆炸了。

　　「怪獸要有馬子了喔？」

　　「對，目標是比你還正。」

　　「哈哈哈，那很容易吧。」

 

　　才不容易。除了身高和性別，無論是個性還是臉蛋，屁股還是才華，陳信宏完全就是他的一盤好菜，他喜歡教他功課和看他畫圖，還有稱讚他時他那又驚喜又滿足的臉，也喜歡他動不動就漲紅的皮膚。溫尚翊盯著陳信宏的側臉，要是他不是Alpha說不定他們就能在一起了。

 

　　……欸等等。

　　他剛剛是想要和陳信宏在一起嗎？

　　謀殺錢佑達的事情先緩緩好了。

 

 

－

 

　　「阿信，發情是什麼感覺？」

　　「我哪知道，我又沒發情過。」

　　蔡昇晏嘴裡咬著福利社的十元麵包，擺出一整包大薯掉到地上的表情。這個圓臉的男生是這屆的新社員，很會彈琴唱歌也不錯聽，和他們這屆老社員一下就混熟了。就像陳信宏是個嗅覺遲鈍的Alpha，蔡昇晏則是個嗅覺敏感的Beta，但是他沒有發情或綁定的困擾，還是少數猜對陳信宏性別的人。

　　「太扯了，你有根大老二卻從沒發情過，你媽會哭喔。」

　　「欸這是你和學長該有的討論話題嗎？」

　　「我只是很想知道你們發情起來是什麼狀況，我一輩子都不會發情欸。」

　　「我覺得你要問怪獸。」陳信宏吸吸鼻子，秋天的涼意會令他過敏，加上還有被他推遲累積起來的素描和水彩作業，他的黑眼圈太明顯了。

　　「丟齁，他最近趴到一個七辣捏。」

　　陳信宏打了兩個大噴嚏，蔡昇晏看了他一眼。

　　這件事也是過敏原，溫尚翊和一個學姐在一起了，黑頭髮、齊瀏海、窄肩膀和小屁股，還很正，正翻天，女神等級的Beta，不用賀爾蒙加持也足以令Alpha發情。

　　「欸副社長交到女朋友，社長會不會很寂寞？」

　　除了嗅覺靈敏，蔡昇晏還聰明過人。

 

 

　　隔天他在抽屜裡找到一張折得爛爛的補習班傳單，上面寫著「到輔導室找我！馬上！」沒有屬名，最後兩個字黏在一起，好像寫字的人一邊挨揍一邊寫下求救信號。

　　吉他社社長在去與不去之間擺盪了兩分鐘，眼看朝會快要開始了，這似乎是個逃避升旗的好辦法，坐在教室最後一排的陳信宏伸伸懶腰，在沒人注意的時候就從後門溜了出去。

　　輔導室位在教學大樓二樓的保健室裡面，內建一張床、一個洗手台、緊急電話和整櫃藥劑，是給突然發情的學生和教職員使用的隔離區。健保老師還沒來，空氣裡瀰漫消毒水和從門口就可以聞到的濃厚薄荷味。

　　早該猜到的，除了溫尚翊還有誰。他走到輔導室門口，敲了敲門。

　　「欸怪獸，是你－－」

 

　　還沒說完他的手臂就被緊緊握住然後下一秒被甩進輔導室裡，背部和後腦撞在牆壁上，一片又黑又閃爍的東西蓋住他的視線，身體和大腦瞬間斷線了一般動彈不得。

　　快速的眨了幾次眼睛直到光又重新透進來，首先看到的是髒髒的天花板，再來才是溫尚翊的黑色髮漩，尖銳的悶痛傳來，吉他社副社長突然力大無窮的手牢牢的箝住他的上臂，那邊搞不好會留下瘀青。

　　

　　「怪獸你是躲在這裡抽菸喔？外面都聞到了。」

　　「抽菸叫你欉啥啦。」

　　「奇怪欸，你又沒寫叫我來幹嘛，你還沒留名字咧。」

　　對方的氣味撲天蓋地的襲來，似乎無限膨脹到把這個不到兩坪大的空間塞滿，陳信宏突然覺得鼻腔裡分泌很多黏液，但是喉嚨卻乾得要死，原先就空氣不流通的室內好像又更熱了。溫尚翊的臉濕漉漉的，看起來很像發高燒，他緊緊抿起嘴唇，好像想講什麼又不說出來，過了幾秒他才慢慢開口。

　　「陳信宏你到底是多遲鈍？」

　　「蛤？我本來就嗅覺遲鈍，我最近還過敏欸，連呼吸都－－」

　　「我發情了，你聞到的是我的味道！」

 

　　陳信宏睜大眼睛著溫尚翊漲紅的臉，眉頭漸漸皺起來彎成糾結的弧度，比起一個發情的Alpha和另一個Alpha單獨關在室內，他更擔心實際上的問題。

 

 

　　「‥…你發情找我幹嘛？」

 

 

－

 

　　對啊，找陳信宏幹嘛。

 

　　溫尚翊糊成一團的腦勉強在褲檔隨時失守的紅色警戒中找到一絲理智，回想到底發生了什麼事落到這個處境。

　　一開始是早上搭公車的時候他錯過平常搭的那班，下一班車上擠滿了要上學和上班的人，他搖搖晃晃得被擠在一堆Beta中間。

　　就在他拉著拉環支撐不要打瞌睡跌倒，他那靈敏得沒必要的嗅覺喚醒了他的本能，他以自己也難以想像的速度轉頭註意到剛上車的Omega正釋放著成熟的賀爾蒙。

 

　　他的腦中掠過許多咒罵和譴責，但這都無濟於事，這比上次在路上吸了過多人造Omega香精還要慘烈，他可不能立刻回家鎖進房間裡讓潮熱過去，或是拿藏在床底下和衣櫃裡的色情雜誌助興，活了17年的溫尚翊首次覺得自己的生命將要結束在一輛筆直往學校前進的公車上。

　　手心已經出汗了，他連站都站不直，發情糟透了，上次的假性發情讓他精疲力竭，這次可是來真的。旁邊的Beta大概覺得他吃壞肚子， 不過還好沒有人熱心的慰問，直到下了公車胃部的灼燒感更擴大到四肢，他該馬上招計程車回家，沒有老師會怪他翹課。

　　

　　但是，就在這個但是。

　　溫尚翊突然決定要躲在輔導室裡等上兩、三個小時自己撐過去，在拔腿狂奔向安全屋前進時，他的大腦又做了另一個決定，他要叫陳信宏來陪他。

　　特地多爬了兩層樓梯衝進美術班教室，找到陳信宏的桌子寫下他自己也看不懂的留言塞進抽屜裡，完全不顧其他同學的目光又像暴風一樣離開了現場。

　　等待的同時他背上的汗浸濕了襯衫，發情的徵狀一直消不去。他突然希望陳信宏直接把那張廣告丟掉，溫尚翊覺得自己大概像錢佑達說的一樣，他吃錯藥了，莫名其妙把陳信宏牽扯進來幹嘛？　

　　「‥…你發情找我幹嘛？」

　　

 

　　嗯，他不知道為什麼要冒著他們可能會互相攻擊的風險把陳信宏叫來，所以他也沒辦法回答。

　　「你可以叫學姐來啊，你的女朋友。」

　　對耶，他明明有個女朋友，為什麼沒想到。

　　可是，可是剛才他滿腦都是陳信宏。

　　「我沒發情過欸，怪獸你還好嗎？」

　　陳信宏不只沒發情過也對Alpha免疫，太可怕了，照理來說他們現在應該要彼此互揍吧？　　

　　「……怎麼辦你現在很好聞欸。」

　　他想跟陳信宏說，你現在才很好聞，平常都把這種味道藏哪裡去了？溫尚翊明確感覺到他的下體狠狠的抽動了一下，面前還站著一個他覺得長得可愛、屁股絕讚的Alpha。

 

 

　　「為什麼你也發情了？」

　　他盯著對方，那人的皮膚漲得通紅，他們的賀爾蒙混在一起，溫尚翊覺得聞起來棒透了。

 

 

 

－

 

 

　　現在換他的嘴張不開了。在還沒決定發情感覺舒服還是不舒服之前溫尚翊的手已經移了位置，他的腰被緊緊環抱著，意思是他們的身體， 尤其是下半身幾乎毫無空隙的貼合在一起。 

　　「等、等一下，我們現在靠太近了！」 

　　「我之前就發現了，為什麼你都不讓我接近？」 

　　「我不喜歡、和陌生人有肢體接觸。」

　　「蛤，我是陌生人喔？」 溫尚翊正努力扮演一個基掰郎，他絕對成功了。視線落在兩人糾 纏在一起的衣物上，雖然看不見，但是他們的陰莖都已經勃起還緊緊相貼，陳信宏現在想去溫尚翊身邊以外的任何一個地方，朝會司令台上也可以。 

　　「討厭的話可以掙扎一下啊，你也是個強壯的 Alpha，」溫尚翊又用那雙當初讓他墜入深淵的黑色眼睛看他，「不然我就當作你默認 可以捏你的卡稱。」

　　「屁咧、靠北，誰說你可以捏的！？」 

　　陳家長子的高中生活毀在溫尚翊手上似乎是註定的。他沒有任何藉口可以逃避為什麼溫尚翊揉他的屁股會讓他這麼興奮，他的那根 Alpha 尺寸的老二在制服褲子裡面憋得很痛，還有溫怪獸是他聞過世界上最棒的東西。 

　　「哇，你現在看起來超煽情的。」 溫尚翊氣息和臂膀環繞著他，其中一隻手甚至滑到他的跨下按著私處，陳信宏覺得呼吸困難，想把對方推開和希望他繼續的情緒一樣 強烈。他能感覺到不斷有體液湧出來，內褲一定已經濕成一片了。 

　　把溫尚翊的手掰開的時候對方的臉有點好笑。大概是覺得溫良恭 儉讓的陳信宏只有被征服而沒有反抗的份，好歹身高也贏過他，吉他 社社長吸吸鼻子，用力掐住副社長的手腕。 

　　「怪獸你是暗戀我嗎？」

　　「甲賽咧！」

－

　　他從沒感覺過這麼沉重的垂墜感，全身上下都是，好像每個關節都在燃燒。能救他的只有陳信宏，他才不知道什麼學姊，從一開始他

滿腦就只有面前這個美術班的高大男生，他已經聞到精液的氣味，對方居然還紅著臉問他們之間是否有愛慕成份。

　　「是你先暗戀我的吧？前陣子你表現的太明顯了。」

　　那瞬間陳信宏的表情讓他決定掙脫雙手，如此才可以把他拉下來 和他接吻。他們笨拙的撞到彼此的鼻樑，再來是嘴唇和牙齒，直到他 們的舌尖相遇，陳信宏的口腔很濕潤，他聽見不知道是誰發出的喘息， 大概兩個人都有。 他輕輕的把手放回對方腰窩，然後深深的舔進他嘴裡，嘗起來和 他的氣味一樣香甜。

　　「怪獸、怪獸——」舌頭掃過下唇時對方說，「我是Alpha喔。」

　　「拎北剛剛有墊腳，災啦。」 

　　「所以你真的暗戀我喔？」

　　「嘿啦，不喜歡怎麼會叫你來這裡，還揉你卡稱啦。」

　　「靠北，就說沒準你碰齁。」

　　但是也沒拒絕，溫尚翊用力掐著他一邊臀部，讓他們的下身又壓在一起，陳信宏在他耳邊低聲咽嗚，那條不合身的制服褲鬆垮垮的掛在髖骨上，他伸手去解開那條拉鍊和鈕扣。

　　「欸我要摸了喔？」

　　「靠北、你不要問--」 推開溼黏的貼身底褲，他細瘦的五指繞在一根標準的 Alpha 陰莖 上，溢滿熱度和體香，紅潤且硬挺的可觀尺寸躺在溫尚翊的手掌心。 拇指和中指圈起來也握不住最粗的部分，根部的環狀肌是會膨脹成結的地方，它正敏感的顫抖著。

　　「你真的是 Alpha 欸。」

　　「嗯，一定比你大。」

　　「哪有可能，拎北黑龍逆。」 

　　說著他解開褲頭，準備掏出他自豪的黑龍，吉他社社長卻比他還要先一步握住從褲鏈間解放出來的陽具。陳信宏把他的性器握在手裡， 這個畫面太下流了，他聽見自己吞口水的聲音卻同時耳鳴。

　　那些細長的手指從根部往上滑至冠狀溝時他只想不斷罵髒話，並希望他可以馬上再做一次。

　　下體蹭在一起時他幾乎發出了動物般的咆嘯。美術班男孩的鼻尖 蹭了過來，他們又陷入了另一個吻裡，他們的陰莖極其敏感的磨蹭著對方，前列腺液滲出沾濕他們的肚腹和龜頭，陳信宏咬住他的舌頭時 溫尚翊挺腰把自己伸進他的大腿間。 

　　他聽見來自喉嚨深處的呼嚕聲，像貓一樣。

 

－

　　溫尚翊的意圖太明顯了，但是他也不打算阻止。

　　濕透的肩胛靠在牆上，內褲被拉到膝蓋處，他的臀部完全裸露在對方的掌握下，那隻灼熱的手深深掐進臀肉裡，另一隻手則在愛撫他高高翹起的陰莖。

　　他大概發出很多淫蕩的聲音，因為溫尚翊看起來非常興奮。他喜歡尿道口被擠壓，也喜歡陰囊被搓揉，自慰絕對不可能這麼舒服，長繭的指腹撫過上面曲張的血管，初精又洩了一點。

　　他們的身體很合拍， _可能是愛的力量。_ 迷糊中陳信宏這麼想。還來不及嘲笑自己的想法，他的屁股就被拍了一下，那聲音實在清脆的

羞人。

　　「欸！」

　　「喔，不能打喔？」

　　「廢話逆。」 他的副社長笑起來像海邊的陽光，暑假期間他會想到這張笑臉， 還以為分開這麼久搞不好就不會喜歡他了，誰知道(他夾起臀部)變成現在這種處境。 大腿被操著。內側的肉熱熱的，碩大的龜頭時不時頂到會陰，一股壓力頂在肛周時他全身抽搐了一下。

　　「溫尚翊！」

　　「每啦，只是想摸摸看。」說著他的手指又在那圈稚嫩的肌肉上多揉了兩圈。

　　「你是色老頭喔？」

　　「嘿啊，你喜歡的色老頭。」

　　「我才不會讓你督進來。」

　　副社長再次張大他那對黑色眼睛，停止了所有動作。

　　「你該不會肖想是你要督我吧？」

　　「欸我的比你大欸，腿還比你長。」

　　「你有這麼棒的卡稱捏，要是以為拎杯會放過你的卡稱你會不會太小看我了蛤？而且明明是我的比較大。」

　　「怪獸你超粗俗的。」

　　粗俗的溫尚翊再一次動起手時陳信宏也沒什麼要抗議的了。 

　　雙腿銜著 Alpha 尺寸的粗壯陰莖，滲出的體液把他的下半身和陰 毛沾的溽溼，自己漲紅的性器貼在蒼白的肚皮上，隨著溫尚翊抽插的 頻率輕盈彈動甩出更多白濁的精液。 

　　很像他們在性交，很像那根碩大的陽具埋在他的身體裡被他情不 自禁得夾住，他輕輕抽氣，對方的賀爾蒙馬上灌進他的肺葉，一切都 只會讓他更加暈眩。 

　　腹腔往下緊縮的熟悉感作用在他的陰囊上，溫尚翊的手指徘徊在 冠狀溝凹槽附近，指甲刮過那層薄皮讓快感從那處直傳大腦，要是他 再按壓一次馬眼他就會高潮。 

　　但那幾隻美好的手指離開了原處，現在他兩邊的臀部都被捏住變 了形。溫尚翊在他的注視舔了自己的嘴唇，然後他的臀肉被打了第二下、 第三下。 

－ 

　　他一定是全世界最稀有絕美的 Alpha，溫尚翊發覺自己可能一輩子都離不開他。

　　 陳信宏雙眼迷離的情慾已經將最後的理智淹沒，也不抗議打屁股 的輕挑行為，只是背靠在牆上挺出腰和陰莖，夾緊大腿和發出美妙的 呻吟，像是個沉浸愛慾的戀人。 非常純真又非常色情，非常強壯又非常柔軟，自瀆的樣子也相當 性感撩人。他按在自己莖根的手擠壓飽滿的陰囊、揉弄裡面的睪丸， 明明莖柱已經沾滿溽痕，前端卻依然滴個不停，他分開兩片潮濕的嘴唇， 溫尚翊的尾椎差點就這麼融化了。 

　　於是他挺腰操他的大腿內側，整根搗進軟肉或只讓他夾著龜頭磨擦，蹭過他的會陰和穴口，感受私處在侵襲下微微顫抖。

　　他愛極了看著自己的性器消失在對方的肌膚間，他又打了一下他渾圓的屁股，這次大力了點讓陳信宏發出低吟。他想和這個男孩做很多事。想和他談戀愛、想和他一起玩音樂、 想和他組團、想為他騎很遠的車冒著風寒買消夜、想在他累到睡著時 為他披上外套；也想把陰莖夾在他的臀縫裡直到高潮、幫他一點一點 的撐開肛門括約肌，只插入前端讓他知道 Alpha 的激情是多麼疼痛， 或在他又窄又緊的腸道裡成結，堵住他射在裡面的精水。 

　　溫尚翊很清楚這不是賀爾蒙的意亂情迷，他確實愛上了一個 Alpha。 

　　怪獸大概不會承認是他先高潮的，對方也不會，他只記得他們把彼此弄得亂七八糟，陳信宏的大腿內側被摩擦得紅紅的，自己的手大概一時半刻都洗不掉性愛的味道。

　　之後他們怎麼順利去上課的，這要歸功於健保老師。

　　他們全身都溼溼黏黏，正享受著發情的氣味中保留著一點激情的餘韻時，突然有人敲了輔導室的門。

　　只發生在一瞬間，他們已經提起褲子分別站在房間的最遠兩端。

　　陳信宏對他使了眼色，溫尚翊只好面露難色的回應。

　　「同學你還好嗎？不好意思，你想待多久都可以，如果你需要的話櫃子裡有毛巾和備用的制服。」

　　健保老師沒有聞到陳信宏的味道，這種幸運讓溫尚翊覺得這幾個小時他真是經歷了人生的大起大落。努力用溼毛巾擦拭掉身上多餘的氣味，等老師離開健保室他們就溜回到各自的教室。

　　那天的講課他可什麼都沒聽進去，陳信宏把他的腦子塞到爆炸足以讓生理機能當機。放學的時候他從三樓看到美術班的人提著畫箱和素描紙離校，一下就認出那個高高的背影，背影的主人突然停下來，回頭往溫尚翊這邊看了一眼。

　　美術班男生的臉漲紅了，不管他想到什麼都一定很兒少不宜，接著他馬上低頭快速穿過中庭。溫尚翊想，不知道他們的同學有沒有注意到他們的制服上都沒有繡名字和學號呢？

－

　　遠遠的他就知道怪獸正朝他走來，他抬起頭剛好溫尚翊就坐在旁邊。他們昨天沒見面，前天和大前天也是。陳信宏吮著麥香奶茶，盯著對方運動外套上的髒汙，覺得喉嚨癢癢的，可是他不想當主動講話的人。

　　最終先開口的人還是溫尚翊。

　　「我都處理好了。」他用一種對方一定懂知道他在說什麼的語氣說著。

　　陳信宏把視線移到他微紅的臉上。

　　「蛤？」

　　「靠么，陳信宏你是在裝傻逆？」

　　「沒有啊，你在說什麼？」

　　「組團的事啦，石頭說他也可以。」

　　「喔。」

　　「哩系破病喔，怎麼會懶懶的啦。」

　　吉他社副社長伸出手，好像想拍拍社長的頭，但是他的手就停在陳信宏的頭頂上空三公分處，過了幾秒才緩慢的將手掌停在他的頭髮 上。 麥香奶茶的鋁箔包已經被他吮得皺起，高個的男生覺得自己被安 撫了，只因為對方一個小小的、不帶情慾的碰觸。溫尚翊收回他的手， 傾身朝他靠過來，他們的肩幾乎要碰在一起，他能嗅到專屬於他的氣味。

　　「還有啊，我跟學姐分手了。」他用非常細小的聲音說，聽來卻異常正經，「你要不要和我交往？」 陳信宏非常輕微的點了點頭，回饋是溫尚翊那個海邊陽光的笑容。 

　　下次社團課時他覺得蔡昇晏看他的眼神好像有些不同，當他每次想問的時候學弟的眼神就飄走了，直到大家都聚成小組練習時他才靠過來。

　　「溫怪獸和他七辣分手了欸。」

　　「啊。」

　　「還聽說是因為他講他遇到自己的真愛。」

　　「喔。」

　　「幹，陳信宏你好歹也把你的笑臉藏一下。」

　　除了嗅覺靈敏，蔡昇晏還聰明過人。

　　「你們兩個的味道太像了吧，要不要這麼明顯。」

－

　　「我要問阿信，」節目女主持人說，「五月天裡面有兩個 Alpha 你們私底下要怎麼相處？」

　　「嗯，沒什麼私底下相處啊，團員都很認真做音樂。」

　　「不是啦，我是說你們難道不會有爭權奪利那種嗎？說不定你們 在台上都只是做做樣子。」

　　「五月天一直都在台上做做樣子啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

　　「我在問阿信，瑪莎你安靜啦哈哈哈哈。」

　　「沒有爭權奪利啊，我很明顯輸了吧，所以他當團長我只當主唱。」

　　「主唱這個位置人氣都會壓過團長吧，每個樂團最紅的都是主唱 欸。」 

　　「才怪，主唱在樂團裡位階最低欸。」

　　「怎麼可能？」男主持人回應了一聲。

　　「是因為什麼樂器都不會才當主唱啊，不然我也想彈吉他，彈吉他很帥欸，怪獸彈吉他看起來長高二十公分。」

　　「欸阿信，你剛剛說你位階最低是比冠佑還低喔？」

　　「沒有啊，冠佑在五月天沒有地位，所以不用列入考慮吧。」

　　全場又是一陣笑聲，鼓手只能在後面猛推笑得異常燦爛的貝斯手當作小小的反擊。

　　「那為什麼一開始阿信都沒承認自己性別？」

　　「沒有不承認，只是沒什麼特別必要提吧，提了媒體就會炒作啊。」 

　　「所以之前和怪獸鬧不合的新聞是假的喔？」

　　「假的啦，我和阿信認識這麼久了，真的不合一開始就不會組團。」 

　　「你們真的從高中時期就感情很好嗎？應該互相很多想抱怨的吧？現在大家都在可以聊一下啊。」

　　「嗯，我們......」主唱的眼神往右邊尋找團長，此時溫尚翊藉故 喝水只用手比了一比要他回答，沒有要介入的打算。 

　　 瑪莎卻立刻接話：「阿信個性一直都很好，怪獸就脾氣很差，現在他出來打滾改很多了。」

　　「最好是，我一直都人很好。」

　　「阿信真的很難聊天欸，不然跟人很好的怪獸聊好了，怪獸剛剛 在後台說他什麼都可以聊啊。」

　　「嘿啊。」 

　　「那可以問感情嗎？怪獸的伴侶不是聽說在一起很久了？」

 　　溫尚翊望向旁邊的陳信宏，他笑著附和：「蛤我也想聽，怪獸快回答。」 

　　「呃...對，我們在一起很久了，一不注意就過這麼久。」

　　「你是 Alpha 那對方是 Omega 嗎？」女主持人問。

　　「不是啦，都怪太早開始玩音樂，Omega 都被其他人追走了。」

　　「對方是男生還是女生？」

　　「妳真的很煩欸，還真的跟他大聊啊？」男主持人笑說。

　　「他自己說什麼都可以聊的啊。」

　　「沒有啦，這題不方便回答，還是要保護當事人。」

　　「你們真的不能好好聊天欸。」 

　　「可以聊專輯的事情啊，我們可以聊很多哈哈哈。」

　　「算了，他們太難聊了送他們上去唱歌啦。」

　　「妳真的很容易對來賓不耐煩欸，哪有這種主持人，好啦，我們 歡迎五月天上台了喔。」 

△

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老月寫的雙A番外，金齁甲，信宏最可愛ㄌ。

　　他們充滿慾望的把對方脫得精光，溫尚翊嗅到陳信宏身為Alpha淡淡又有點甜的荷爾蒙氣味加重，那只有在動情時後才更明顯些。

　　溫尚翊擼著陳信宏勃起的陰莖，陳信宏也幫他手淫，虎口施力或輕或重扣著對方的性器，還是指腹潤過冠狀溝，弄得舌尖在空氣中交纏的時候呻吟。  
　　陳信宏第一次跟他做愛的時候（一開始他們前面幾次發情的時候只有互相慰撫），溫尚翊還在猜測究竟陳信宏除了身高是Alpha，個性大多時候都屬於溫和的Beta（除非在有人激怒他的時候，或保護自己的時候，才會像個Alpha），屁股好摸得像是個非常會生的Omega（多次的手感告訴溫尚翊這非常的棒，但還未有機會盡情蹂躪），對方完全赤裸身軀後會是怎樣的風情，直到五月天團長終於扒光五月天主唱後，終於實踐了他的所有疑問。  
　　而那次溫尚翊又確定了陳信宏勃起的長度跟圈起來的粗度，與漂亮的色澤硬度都是屬於Alpha，可是身體與叫聲卻性感的像是個正在發情期的Omega，讓他的下體腫漲不已，然後又覺得對方的臀部又白又軟，非常適合揉捏或拍打成漂亮的通紅。  
世界上再也沒有什麼比陳信宏肌膚漾起裸粉紅更色情的顏色了。

　　溫尚翊是Alpha，但是他想征服同樣身為Alpha的陳信宏，他知道陳信宏喜歡他。他有好幾次嗅到發情的Omega散發出那種又甜又膩的荷爾蒙而勃起，但是冷靜過後晚上回家睡覺，夢遺的時候他腦海裡浮現的還是陳信宏紅通通被操著軟綿的身體與煽情的臉，噢對了、他也非常喜歡陳信宏，然後他們組成了樂團，成為了一對戀人（長久關係終於讓對方都相信，不是在發情期作祟下的愛戀錯覺）。

　　潤滑劑擠了些在手，他左手抬起了陳信宏的右腿放在自己腿上架開，右指節插入乾澀的後方，陳信宏在床上側躺，一手揪著枕頭一手虛掩在自己眼睫上，眼眶微濕透過身軀交疊的隙縫感受溫尚翊的動作。  
　　「我覺得、是我的比較大…嗯、為什麼…是我被你上…」陳信宏斷斷續續參雜著呻吟抱怨，可是左腿卻隨著溫尚翊的動作，無意識的有一下沒一下的蹭著他的右腰。  
　　「陳信宏…明明就是拎杯得比較大，持久力也比你好哼哼、」溫尚翊回應他，「拎杯哪一次沒讓你爽的、而且你卡稱真的很棒阿，沒有任何一個人可以跟你比。」  
　　「你只喜歡我的屁股，實在太傷我的心了…嗚！」

　　溫尚翊在陳信宏碎念的時候，插入第二根手指繼續開拓被潤滑液弄得濕漉漉的地方，促使他又叫了一聲，「臉也很喜歡阿，身體也很喜歡阿，如果你在矮個幾公分，拎杯會更喜歡。」

　　「獸獸不要難過…身高是天生的…」陳信宏才出聲安慰或用意挑釁對方，但那個時機巧妙的讓溫尚翊又握上陳信宏的性器，上下擼動，讓他說話的音調往上揚，「…溫尚翊你真的很變態欸…」

　　「乖齁、哇災漾哩嘎意。」

-

　　「欸應該差不多很舒服了吧…」

　　「剛剛就跟你說好了…誰叫你ㄧ直弄…」陳信宏吸吸鼻子抱怨回去，那種搔不到癢處的愛撫，讓陳信宏差一點就要抽開溫尚翊的手，推倒他自己坐上去，不過他沒有這個膽。  
　　「……我想了一下……嗚……以前你第一次發情的時候居然叫我陪你，到底…多喜歡我的屁股阿？」陳信宏在括約肌慢慢被腫脹的陰莖撐開時，還在糾結這個話題，沒辦法，現在對方身上的薄荷味比起第一次聞到溫尚翊發情時還淡一點而已。  
　　「呼…陳信宏你一定要現在說這個嗎？」溫尚翊咬了陳信宏的鎖骨，用力的，懲罰他在做愛的分神。

　　「嗯…對。」

　　「我超喜歡的。」

　　「喜歡到想讓你幫我生。」

-

　　如果陳信宏說他沒有因為溫尚翊的話語，而不小心洩漏出什麼秘密的話，那一定是騙人的。因為對方現在的臉看起來就很下流，是那種笑得非常爽得會想賞他巴掌或是翻白眼的那種。

　　「嘶…陳信宏你很喜歡齁，夾這麼緊…」溫尚翊原本扣著髖骨手滑到臀部上，掐捏著臀瓣，他勃起的陰莖夾在陳信宏的兩片臀瓣之中，然後推揉施力讓肌膚磨蹭自己將會形成結的環狀肌跟底部的陰囊。  
　　他不是Omega沒有容易分泌出濕漉漉腸液好用來交媾的的器官，或是那種總是在Ａ片裡看到Alpha稱讚Omega很會收縮的陰道，但溫尚翊卻說他夾的比Omega還緊，誰知道呢，陳信宏又沒有跟Omega做過，他甚至不太會被Omega的荷爾蒙影響，難以比較究竟跟Omega作愛的感覺如何，他連在第一次發情都栽在溫尚翊的手裡。欸不對，那溫尚翊應該也沒跟Omega做過才正常吧，畢竟他第一次發情就是跟溫尚翊的第一次一起的。

　　「靠北，生不出來拉。」這實在太不公平了。陳信宏在被溫尚翊頂到前列腺的時候，酥麻感覺吞噬他理智的時候這麼想，「我是Alpha，」而他弓起身環抱著溫尚翊獻上自己的吻，隨著溫尚翊挺腰的動作而身軀起伏時，夾雜著哭腔在對方耳邊說了，「是生個屁─」

　　「哇哉拉、拎杯第一次跟你那個的時候還不是要墊腳，幹，太扯了，長那麼高又那麼可愛，一點都不合理。」他又色情的打了一下陳信宏左邊的屁股，羞恥的刺痛讓陳信宏又夾緊他的臀部，弄得溫尚翊性感的在陳信宏耳邊呻吟了一聲，「你如果幫我生，拎杯不知道已經當幾個爸了。」  
　　「嗚…我才不要。」  
　　「不考慮跟我生一個嗎？」溫尚翊很用力的提腰，撞上陳信宏的股間，弄得他雙眼濕潤的低鳴，「一定會男的帥女的正。」他又打了一下陳信宏的左臀瓣。  
　　「到底哪裡來的自信，」陳信宏低沈的呻吟了一聲，「呼嗯…跟你一樣不就慘了…」  
　　「喂、沒禮貌拎杯是高材生欸。」  
　　「如果你懷孕就會漲奶，那我一定要幫你吸開乳腺…就像這樣。」溫尚翊的手揉著陳信宏的乳尖，在乳暈上打轉，甚至低頭吸吮，搞得陳信宏胸前濕漉漉的，好像會滲出奶水的那樣糟糕。  
　　「一定不會讓你弄。」  
　　「會，你會。」

　　溫尚翊卡在陳信宏雙腿中間傾身，他們愚笨的先撞上對方的鼻尖，然後相互磨蹭，啄吻沒有停過。最後感覺嘴唇與臉頰上濕濕涼涼的，是因為不知道誰先伸出舌頭舔吻對方。  
　　陳信宏的右腿被溫尚翊架得高高的，讓他甚至能看見自己大腿上被捏出痕跡的模樣，陳信宏抓著溫尚翊扣著自己恥骨的手，「幹…不準再打我的屁股…」他警告著對方，伴隨著被撞擊生成的短促呻吟。  
　　「我以為你要說右邊沒有。」溫尚翊笑了，因為陳信宏的身體軟綿，他那根Alpha粗度長度都上等的老二正翹的高高的吐著初精，看起來可憐兮兮，沒有什麼時候的氣味比現在更誘人了，「…上帝不是說左邊被打右邊也要嗎？」啊、如果還有的話，那就是陳信宏軟軟的那條舌頭跟自己糾纏的時候。  
　　溫尚翊還是打了陳信宏的右臀瓣，而且還是兩次，那連續打響臀肉的啪啪聲，跟一邊被對方纏人的頂撞身軀敏感點的動作，弄得陳信宏羞恥的射了。

　　「就說我的持久力…」  
　　「嗚嗯…我屁股變形都是你害的。」

　　「幹，陳信宏，會痿。」溫尚翊痴笑著，陳信宏射出的精液落在他自己的肚子上，溫尚翊用指腹推開來。到底多糾結屁股啊，他才不是因為陳信宏的屁股才愛他呢，雖然覺得它們很棒，滿足了他想蹂躪的慾望，可是陳信宏這個人才是引起慾望的主因呢。

　　溫尚翊那根跟身高不合比例，粗長的Alpha陰莖狠狠操著陳信宏，就在溫尚翊快要射精形成結之際，他讓整個莖體擠進那個生來不具任何生殖作用的腸道裡，然後在後穴形成飽滿的結，塞在陳信宏的肛周括約肌上。  
　　精液會全部射在陳信宏的身體裡面，讓對方在做愛的最後總有種錯覺，覺得自己好像會因此而懷上孩子。不過陳信宏是個Alpha，沒有具有懷孕功能會收縮的子宮，雖然如此，可是溫尚翊的陰莖跟結還是緊緊塞滿了那個地方，緩慢吐著精水，直到ㄧ滴都不剩為止。  
　　陳信宏因為溫尚翊的手揉著陰囊與睪丸，和他莖根環部膨脹成結肌肉的動作，又一抽一抽的哀鳴。實在太扯了，他是個Alpha但是屁股卻被另一個Alpha的陰莖塞得滿滿的。那感覺真是變態，可是又很喜歡。就跟他喜歡溫尚翊那雙害他墜入情網的黝黑眼睛，還有那個像夏天海邊陽光的笑容。喜歡他的手有力的為自己揉壓鋼弦彈奏吉他，成了五月天團長，約定了沒有承諾的可愛承諾。

　　「我喜歡你的屁股，」溫尚翊聲音埋在陳信宏的背上，悶悶的說，「但是最喜歡的還是有這個屁股的陳信宏。」

　　那個加入吉他社的美術班男生，漂亮的指梳理好自己的鬢角，然後嘴巴翹得跟吃完魚滿足的貓一樣彎曲，濕濕的眼睛就跟寶石一樣，和弦按得零零落落的手指，可愛得讓他想握著它親吻。他的五月天主唱，聲音好聽的讓他愛不釋手，唇上含著不明顯卻在舌尖上感受它喉結吞嚥滑動的顫抖，那真是可愛。  
　　溫尚翊甚至因此又覺得口乾舌燥，咬了一口陳信宏的肩膀。人家說Omega被標記的時候需要這樣，連同精液與動情的快感。可是陳信宏是Alpha，不會因此而被標記，但他有一種討喜安心的味道，跟沒有任何Beta和Omega比得上的性感，世界上也沒有任何一個Alpha可以跟陳信宏比，他是這麼獨特又美麗，如果可以直接標記成自己的，那會很棒，誰叫五月天主唱實在太受歡迎了。  
　　用精液讓陳信宏充滿溫尚翊的荷爾蒙氣味，變相的標記他。這似乎是個不錯的選擇。想到這溫尚翊又動了動腰胯，換來陳信宏濕黏的呻吟。

　　「很煩欸…我又不會被標記。」  
　　「嗯…被結塞著的感覺很不舒服啊怪獸…呼…」

　　溫尚翊擼著陳信宏那根顏色漂亮卻微軟的Alpha陰莖，一邊吻著被自己咬出痕跡的肌膚，他正試圖要讓他射到沒有任何東西出來才停止。  
　　聽著他溢出奶與蜜般的聲音，嗅聞他此時香甜的荷爾蒙氣味，親吻他紅通的後頸，有時候溫尚翊甚至懷疑是陳信宏知道他愛聽，才會為他色情的呻吟，不過誰知道呢，他就喜歡陳信宏這樣。

　　「…哩變態！」  
　　「拎杯只對你啦。」


End file.
